


Empty Spaces

by Oversizedsweater



Category: One Punch Man
Genre: And Friendship, Blowjobs, Humor, Love, M/M, Smut, Tags will be added, basically genos and saitama become fuck buddies, but also learn shit abotu feelings, i dont even know, i dunno, i wanted to title this 'eyyy lmao' but decided 'eh better not'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversizedsweater/pseuds/Oversizedsweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He flopped on his bed without changing into his pajamas. His mind was still racing. He found himself fighting the urge to stand and walk to the door next door. To knock. He rolled onto his side and then the other, more than once. He made up his mind three times to just go to sleep. </p><p>And yet somehow he still found himself standing outside Genos’s bedroom, fist raised to knock, hovering inches above the wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> just a thing i wanted to write. basically a guilty pleasure. gonna be full of drama, sex, humor, he-said-she said bullshit and has no real direction but im HYPED. hope it doesnt suck. still dont like the title, maybe ill come up with a better one who knows. this is just the beginning, bear with me. rating will probs go up, lmao.
> 
> also, this takes place after the most recent webcomic chapters, and i feel like the next update will ruin any chance of this setting being canonical anymore but EEEEEY lmao whatever. this is mostly for fun anyway

“I swear, that Fubuki’s a cheater, and King has no right to be that good at video games. Isn’t he an S class hero? Doesn’t he have other stuff to do than play all day?”

Saitama had been grumbling since leaving King’s room and continued to fume as he fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door to their apartment. He had been in a foul mood seeing as he had lost almost every round at video games. For someone who wanted nothing more than to be defeated very badly, Saitama was an awfully sore loser. 

“There is definitely an unfair advantage, Sensei,” Genos was saying as he removed his shoes in the hallway. “With the proper training, though, we should be able to get you up to par. Perhaps we should look into buying a system.”

“I dunno, new game systems are pretty expensive,” Saitama muttered as he stripped off his hoodie and threw it onto the couch.

“Yes, but with your promotion to A class, Sensei, it should not be difficult to afford.”

“Oh yeah,” Saitama perked up at the thought, flopping onto the couch and reaching for the remote. “I keep forgetting!”

He and Genos had been living in the A class apartments for almost two weeks now. Saitama had settled in after his home had been destroyed, and once Genos had returned from repairs, the cyborg had insisted on living with Saitama yet again, despite having full access to the even swankier S class apartments.

The new place wasn’t all that different from the old place, though it was considerably nicer and a lot roomier. Their living room was simple but came furnished with a big screen tv, plush black couch, and coffee table. The kitchen was nice but still on the small size. The biggest difference was that instead of being cramped together on a cold wood floor to sleep, each hero had his own bedroom.

“I dunno, though, still seems pointless to waste the money when I can play King’s games for free.”

Genos came around to the front of the couch and Saitama scooted over to make room but Genos did not join him, bent on driving home his point. 

“True, though, while it’s important to save money, it would prevent you from experiencing such humiliating defeat in front of King and that Fubuki’s group. Being an A class now, maintaining your reputation should be of higher priority.”

Saitama knew Genos wasn’t trying to insult him, but his eye still twitched in irritation anyway. 

“Yeah, well, what about _your_ reputation? I managed to kick your ass at least.”

“Ah, yes. I was defeated swiftly and thoroughly, as expected of Sensei. I, of course, knew I was no match for you from the beginning.”

“Haha, okay, okay,” Saitama couldn’t help smile, but waved off Genos’s awkward compliments.

“Either way, we both suck and should probably work on our-Wh-woah! What-what the _hell_ ,” Saitama exclaimed, for as he spoke, Genos had decided not to settle on the couch beside him, but instead knelt between Saitama’s legs.

“What are you doing!”

Genos paused, glancing up, though his hands were still making their way to Saitama’s zipper. “As you told me, Sensei.”

“As I- _What?!_ ”

“This is my punishment for losing, remember? I’m to pleasure you with my mouth, as you asked, since I was defeated,“ Genos said calmly from between Saitama’s legs, unbuttoning Saitama’s pants as if it were a completely normal part of their nightly routine. 

“I-Wh-Genos! I wasn’t serious! It was a joke!”

Genos’s gold eyes met his, completely serious. 

A couple of hours ago, Genos and Saitama found themselves at King’s apartment, surrounded by Fubuki, her group of thugs, various A class neighbors and a bunch of snacks. Even Mumen Rider and a few lower class heroes had been invited or snuck in. King was hosting a bit of a house warming party, though after the tenth guest arrived he had mostly sweated in the corner while Fubuki stepped up and played hostess.

A couple of rounds of drinks and several rounds of games later, Saitama was getting his ass handed to him in one of King’s street fighting games. He had made a friendly wager against Mumen that whoever lost had to buy the other dinner.

“Auuuggh…,” Saitama groaned in defeat, feeling the ache in his wallet more than anything. 

After that, the bets continued, and got more ridiculous each round. Being stubborn and a sore loser, he wouldn’t turn anyone down, and by the end of the night Saitama had racked up quite a lot of debt and even more humiliation. He owed Mumen lunch, had to go to a con with King so he wouldn’t go alone and had to give all his half off coupons to Lightning Max since they shopped at the same stores. He even promised to take over care of his neighbor’s dog for a month. The final straw was when a young girl with a stupid flower on her head one hit KOed him into _being_ Fubuki’s dog for a month.

Hairline fractures appeared in the controller in his grasp. Saitama was seconds away from from slamming his controller into the ground (despite promising King he wouldn’t do that anymore after the last three) and rage quitting, when Genos sidled up to play. Genos challenged him, saying it was his turn to take Sensei on and that if he won, would Sensei consider sparring with him again? Saitama wanted only to quit. Genos insisted. 

Saitama grumbled his consent as they selected their characters. Before the match began Genos asked, “And if I lose?”

“I dunno, suck my dick, or something,” Saitama grumbled, mood black and at the end of his patience.

Much to his surprise, Saitama won. 

Even more to his surprise, Genos had taken his jab seriously. And was currently kneeling between Saitama’s legs, attempting to work his pants off. Saitama had to grab his disciples hands to prevent him from going any further.

“Stop being weird!” Saitama snapped.

“So,...you don’t want me to continue, Sensei?”

Saitama opened his mouth to say no but, for a moment, hesitated. 

“N-...No!” He finally barked.

The hesitation didn’t go unnoticed by Genos. His eyes narrowed as he scooted forward slightly. “Sensei won fair and square, it is only right that I do as I promised. As your disciple it is my duty-”

With his toes, Saitama easily scooted the 600 pound cyborg back a few feet. 

“Disciples don’t do this,” Saitama scolded. “It’s weird!”

Genos’s brow furrowed. “Sensei. It’s not weird,” he breathed, voice low and serious. “I would do anything for you.”

That struck him like a bolt of lightning.

“I was kidding! You gotta learn to take a joke, man.”

Sweat had started to form on the back of Saitama’s neck. Genos’s intense gaze narrowed on him once more. Their comfortably sized apartment suddenly felt hot and cramped. Was Genos really serious? Would he really go this far…?

He half expected Genos to close the gap between them again, to insist.

Instead, the cyborg resigned, and sat back. “All right, then. My mistake. My apologies, Sensei.”

“Heh. Yeah,” Saitama half laughed, half sighed. Genos straightened up and busied himself about the apartment, resuming their usual nightly routine as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Saitama’s mind buzzed as he rebuttoned his pants, mind reeling, wondering if everything that had just happened had really happened.

He knew Genos was dedicated but _jesus christ_. Just how far would he go for Saitama’s benefit?

Saitama tried to write the whole thing off as a weird misunderstanding, as part of Genos’s personality and denseness. But that didn’t change the fact that the sight of Genos between his legs made his heart race faster than it had in a long time, ...the fact that he had hesitated.

He didn’t REALLY want Genos to suck his dick… right?

After a short while spent tidying up the apartment, Genos joined Saitama on the couch. There was easily three feet between them but Saitama’s nerves and heart kicked into high gear again. Genos was acting as calm and normal as ever but Saitama couldn’t stop entertaining the idea of what if he hadn’t refused? Would Genos have really gone that far, simply because Saitama told him to?

The thought was ridiculous. And exhilarating.

To any passerby Saitama might look calm or even bored, but inside he was on edge and every tiny movement from Genos made him flinch. He couldn’t focus on whatever cheesy late night movie was playing. When Genos finally stood, Saitama visibly jumped, jolted from his reverie. 

“I’m going to bed,” Was all he said. “Goodnight, Sensei.”

“Ah, yeah. Goodnight.”

Saitama was pretty sure he sounded normal. He didn’t know what he was expecting but when he heard Genos’s door click closed he felt surprised and… disappointed?

Saitama scowled, his mood turning sour. What the hell was he doing, even considering letting Genos do something like that to him? Genos was young, and naive, and...a guy! He didn’t even like guys, right!?

...Right?

He dug the remote out of the couch and clicked off the tv. For a moment Saitama just sat in the dark. For a moment he covered his face with his hands. 

_I would do anything for you_ echoed in his head.

What the hell was he thinking?

With a sigh, Saitama stood and made his way to his room. His floor was littered with a few articles of clothing and his bed unmade. He knew without a doubt that Genos would tidy it up if only Saitama allowed him in his room. One of the many things Genos would do for him.

He flopped on his bed without changing into his pajamas. His mind was still racing. He found himself fighting the urge to stand and walk to the door next door. To knock. He rolled onto his side and then the other, more than once. He made up his mind three times to just go to sleep.

And yet somehow he still found himself standing outside Genos’s bedroom, fist raised to knock, hovering inches above the wood.

He stood there in silence a moment before deciding to turn and leave. Let it be, to be forgotten. 

And then the door opened, from the other side. And there he was. 

“Sensei,” was all he said. 

And he took Saitama’s hand, lead him into his room, and closed the door.


	2. Warm Beds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genos is true to his word, as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont mind me, just gonna cram as many fic tropes in here as i can lmao. i swear, this will get less awkward once they get their shit sorted out. also, most chaps will probably be short to lend itself to faster updates. 
> 
> here we gooo

Genos’s room was considerably neater than his own, Saitama noticed, though there were still a few odds and ends out of place, a few boxes left to be unpacked. Miscellaneous metal bits and pieces of repair parts littered the dresser on the far left wall. It was nice seeing that Genos was a little more relaxed in his own room, at least.

Genos had wordlessly lead Saitama to his western style bed that the HA rooms came furnished with and Saitama focused on all of Genos’s personal effects rather than the actual Genos, who had situated himself between Saitama’s legs again. Genos made for the waistband of Saitama’s pants and Saitama sat back, shocked at how forward Genos was being. Then again… it was Genos.

His hand balled into a fist around the blanket. The fabric felt soft and slippery. At a glance he could tell it was new.

“Oh, you got a new bedspread,” Saitama said as Genos was unbuttoning his jeans. Genos paused.

“Ah, yes. My old one was ruined in the fight.”

“Oh. It’s nice.”

Genos cocked his head to the side. “I’ll show you where I got it tomorrow. We could pick you one up like it.”

“Oh, no, I like my blanket. I’ve had it since I was a kid.”

“Really? I didn’t know that, Sensei.”

“Mhm.”

There was an awkward pause in which Genos waited for Saitama to continue, but when he offered no more, resumed working Saitama out of his jeans.

When Genos had Saitama’s pants to about mid thigh, he slipped his fingers into the band of Saitama’s underwear, but Saitama cut him off again.

“Wait…”

Genos stopped, again, looking confused and mildly annoyed. 

“You...really don’t have to do this,” Saitama muttered. He shouldn’t have come here, should have stayed in his own bed.

“I know,” was all Genos replied. He worked Saitama’s underwear down, freeing his cock that was already semi hard. He had never minded being naked near Genos, so that wasn’t really embarrassing, but seeing his dick jump to life at the tiniest ministrations made him flush. His blush deepened as a cool metal hand slid up his thigh, making him twitch, his cock to further harden. He bit back a gasp. He was tense.

Genos picked up on his hesitance.

“I don't have to do this… If you don't want me to, Sensei,” Genos said softly.

That was the thing though. He shouldn't want Genos to do this. 

But he did.

“It’s not that. Genos, I…”

Saitama wasn’t good with people. He knew that. Any attempt at relationship building had always fallen through, so somewhere down the line he had simply written it off altogether. But it wasn't like he didn't want meaningful relationships with people. They just didn't seem to want _him_.

So he trained. He became a hero, focused on building relationships through good deeds and saving people. Except even that didn't seem to work. He saved the world and people seemed to hate him more than ever. He was an A class hero and people still shot him dirty looks on the street. 

He had no real friends, no lovers to speak of. No one wanted him. No one cared enough to. He was alone for years, with nothing to occupy him but his training, his hero work.

Until he met Genos. And then there was someone. And that someone somehow became everything without Saitama realizing. 

And all this whirled in his head at once. 

“I've just… Been very lonely. For a very long time,” he finished softly, unable to meet Genos's steady golden gaze, afraid of what he might see there. 

“I know,” he heard Genos reply. And then he felt Genos take him in his mouth and oh god it was hot and wet and felt amazing.

“Haaaa….,” he breathed out, hips bucking forward on their own. Genos was hesitant at first but quickly picked up confidence and speed. Saitama had never really wondered about the construction of Genos's mouth but now he could feel it was extremely lifelike and capable of destroying him in ways the cyborgs incinerator cannons never could. 

Saitama was responding too eagerly, he had to be careful not to start thrusting, for fear of damaging Genos's face in some way. It was clear Genos didn't really know what he was doing but he was adamant and eager to please and whenever he managed to work a moan from his Sensei he would hit that spot again and again. 

Saitama couldn't help the little pants and gasps that escaped him though he tried to control himself. They had barely gotten started and he already felt close to coming. Oh god he was going to come at some point, he couldn't come in Genos's mouth right?

He thought of pulling out but then Genos took him in all the way to the base and that was it that was the end of him, he was coming, in his disciples mouth and probably down his throat. 

Saitama’s hands balled fistfuls of the silky new blanket while Genos's hands were about his waist, pulling him forward rather than trying to pull away. He held on until his sensei was spent, and gasping, and coming down before he pulled back. Saitama had enough wits about him to glance around for a towel, anything, but Genos rose and said, “I'll be right be back.” before exiting his bedroom. Saitama realized Genos must have swallowed. His head was spinning. 

Genos returned with a clean towel and Saitama realized he was sitting on Genos's bed with his pants half off. Embarrassment flooded him. Embarrassment at the situation, embarrassment at having finished so quickly, embarrassment from his multiple losses earlier.

“Thanks…,” He mumbled, accepting the offered towel, cleaning himself up and putting his clothes back to rights. He glanced up and caught Genos looking at him expectantly. “Um…?”

“Was that pleasurable for you, Sensei?”

Saitama flinched at the word “pleasurable.”

“What?”

“Did you enjoy yourself? How did I do?”

“Um, yeah. It was great, good job.”

More embarrassment. 

“Thanks.”

Ugh, did he just thank Genos for a blowjob? Genos seemed to accept his praise, and gave him a small self-satisfactory smile. Luckily, Genos didn’t pry or ask any more questions. He pulled the blankets and sheets back and fixed Saitama with a puzzling look before saying, “You may sleep here if you like.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Saitama considered going back his own room, but instead slid between the sheets of Genos’s bed. It was plenty big enough for the both of them.

For a guy who was typically jaded to all that went on around him, today had been a mental and emotional roller coaster. He felt exhausted. He just wanted to sleep. There were so many things he felt needed to be said, but he couldn’t bring himself to say them, not yet. Surprisingly, Genos didn’t press him any, just crawled into bed beside him.

It had been two weeks since he had slept next to Genos. He didn’t realize it but he had missed the warmth Genos gave off. He could hear the little whirs of Genos’s inner mechanics; he had missed those too. He rolled on his side and fell asleep, sharing a bed with someone for the first time in his life.


	3. Burnt Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((it's very late, plz excuse any typos.)) alriiiight, this is where the story finally takes off. I swear it will stop being sad and awkward (i hope) soon. also i dont think japanese people eat eggs and bacon for breakfast but?? now they do. also thank you all for the great reviews!!

The bed was warm, and soft, and smelled nice. He buried his head into the pillow, absorbing the sweet, unfamiliar scent. Saitama felt quite comfortable and was content to just roll around in the limbo of not-asleep-but-not-awake-yet. 

Until he realized the plush mattress under him was not his cold, wood floors. Until he realized the silky comforter cocooning him in warmth was not his worn, heart patterned blanket. Until the acrid sting of smoke filled his nostrils, jolting him to reality. He could hear a fire alarm going off, the loud ringing fully pulling from the land of dreams and sleep.

Saitama sat up abruptly, his mind sleep-lagged and working hard to make sense of his surroundings. This wasn't his room, these weren't his pajamas, this wasn't his house and _what the hell was on fire_.

In another moment Saitama threw the covers aside and half jogged to the kitchen. To his relief nothing was on fire but something _was_ burning and a hazy veil of smoke filled the kitchen. 

At that moment Genos was removing the charred remains of what was probably eggs off the stove top and into a stream of water in the sink. He glanced over, face etched with shame and annoyance. 

“Sorry to wake you, Sensei. I was making breakfast.”

Saitama rubbed one eye and reached up to switch off the blaring alarm before the fire department could show up and fine him for a false alarm. 

“What were you cooking?”

“Eggs. I'm not sure what I did wrong,” Genos answered, glaring at the blackened skillet.

That was odd, Saitama thought. Genos had never had issues with eggs before, why would he burn them now? A quick glance at the stove answered his question. 

“Ah, there's your problem,” Saitama said, marching over to the stove to turn down the knob. “Your heat settings way too high.”

Genos's brow knit in frustration. “This is always how I cooked them at your old apartment,” he replied, scraping the charred contents of the old pan into the garbage disposal.

“Yeah, well, my old stove was a hunk of junk, you had to blast the heat just to get anything.” He cut the heat down drastically. “Hand me that pan and a couple more eggs. Is there any bacon left in the fridge?”

Genos fetched the eggs and bacon and soon they had a decent breakfast going at a decent heat. Saitama smiled up at Genos who watched from his shoulder. “There we go!”

“Thanks, Sensei. Sorry for waking you so rudely before. If you wish to shower and get dressed for the day, I can take over from here.”

Saitama realized how close Genos was then, he could feel the heat not only from the stove but from the vents on his arms. The events of the night before came flooding back to him. He was still in his clothes from yesterday, he felt weirdly sticky, and he had not slept in his own bed because…

“Oh. Yeah.”

Saitama hoped the only heat Genos could feel only came from the stove and not his face. He passed the spatula over to Genos without making eye contact and headed to the bathroom.

He cut the shower on full blast; steam started to build up.

Saitama had woken up so abruptly and Genos had been acting so normal, his mind had completely glazed over what had happened the night before. But now, alone with his thoughts, it was inescapable. 

He stripped his clothes, stepped into the spray. Let it course down his back, stretched in the water.

 _It was a one time thing_ , he told himself. He felt something akin to guilt building up in his gut, taking advantage of Genos like that. The kid was way too over eager to please, there's no way he could actually be attracted to someone like Saitama. 

Saitama lathered his hands with soap, scrubbed his arms, his body, and finally his scalp. Once he rinsed everything off he shut the water off, sighed and stepped out. Dried off then wrapped the towel about his waist.

It wasn't until he was back in his room scrounging for clothes that he realized maybe he shouldn't go traipsing about naked in front of Genos so casually. Things were different now right? Saitama frowned at that. Things felt different to him but… Genos was acting perfectly normal. Maybe he was overthinking things?

When he was dressed, breakfast was ready. Saitama smiled and his troubles seemed to disappear as the scent of food and coffee made his stomach grumble. 

He and Genos tucked into breakfast and carried their standard run through if what they planned to do that day. Hero patrol, HA meetings, shopping for dinner, the usual. 

Saitama had almost put the night before completely out of mind… Until Genos brought it up again. 

“By the way, Sensei,” Genos said shortly after telling Saitama about a sale on cabbages at the market, as if that was a normal segue. “I was thinking, if you would like to come into my bedroom as you did last night, that you would be welcome, seeing as you seemed to enjoy yourself-”

He was cut off by Saitama choking on his milk. Genos was quickly at his side, rubbing his back and offering a napkin.

“Ack… Thanks…” Saitama said weakly, accepting the offered napkin. Genos returned to his seat with a wary look in his eye as if Saitama might keel over without his supervision. 

“You seemed to enjoy yourself,” Genos went on, taking a drought from his morning coffee. “So I think we should continue-”

“Um, yeah, about that…,” Saitama interjected. He didn't like interrupting Genos anymore but he couldn't bear to let him go on. “Don't you think last night should be an, um,... One time thing?”

Genos did that thing where he tilted his head and looked like a curious dog. 

“Oh. Did I not do a satisfactory job?”

He also did that thing where he missed the fucking point completely.

“I know I lack technique, but with the proper training I think I could adequately relieve your sexual frustrations-”

“Hey!”

“And perhaps it would help you relax.”

“I am relaxed!” Saitama exclaimed, decidedly unrelaxed. Genos gave him a steady look full of doubt.

“You've been tense lately,” Genos said simply. 

Saitama slumped in his chair. What the hell? This was not the direction he had planned for this conversation to go.

“Yeah? Well, that's for me to worry about, not you.”

“As your disciple, it's my duty to-”

“As my disciple it's your duty to clean the apartment and study me,” Saitama barked. Actually he disagreed with that, he didn't want Genos doing that either. “I don't expect you to… You know…”

“Sensei, you're the one who set the stakes for the game as such.”

“I didn't think you would take me seriously!”

“Why did you come to my room last night, Sensei, if sexual release is not what you desired?” 

“Uh…I don't know.”

“I see. So. You don't want to pursue a sexual relationship then?”

Saitama hesitated again. It didn't go unnoticed by Genos. Again.

“I… Don't want you to feel like… You have to do anything. On my behalf.”

Genos gave him that even, serious look that Saitama knew meant he was calculating something. 

“If it affects your decision in any way, Sensei…” Genos started to gather the dishes to take to the sink. “I lost our fight on purpose.” 

If Saitama had been drinking milk, he would have spat it out again.

“You what! Bullshit, I won fair and square-”

“You left yourself open by relying solely on button mashing; a charged fire blast combo would have knocked out your character in one hit since you fail to defend 87% of the time.”

Saitama was left to both pout and fume in silence.

\---

His disciple was incorrigible. And insufferable.

...And highly convincing, seeing as that night, Saitama found himself not only in Genos's room, but with Genos's head between his thighs, his pajama bottoms forgotten on the floor beside them.

He still wasn't sure if he should be doing this or if Genos truly wanted this, but after he had shown up at Genos's door, his disciple had lead him to his bed and got to work without any preamble. Saitama was content to let Genos do as he pleased.

A cool metal hand ran along the bulge in his underwear, coaxing his arousal and making him severely question his own “I don't swing that way” from just a few months earlier. 

Genos began removing his Sensei's boxers, and while Saitama felt the lingering embarrassment from the night before, he was already getting used to the sight of having Demon Cyborg between his legs. 

“Is this alright, Sensei?” Genos asked as he took Saitamas rigid cock in his hand. He gave a few tentative strokes and Saitama shivered at the cool touch.

Admittedly a hand job from a cyborg definitely felt… Weird. But it wasn't bad, and as Genos’s hand warmed it began to feel more pleasurable. Lube might help, but he sure as hell was going to suggest it now.

“Mm. It's fine.”

“Fine” apparently wasn't good enough for his disciple. Genos frowned and removed his hand, only to replace it with his mouth. That definitely got the reaction from his Sensei that he was looking for. Saitama practically yelped in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. 

He was, yet again, surprised at how amazing his disciples mouth felt. Luckily tonight it didn't seem he would blow his load as quickly and could actually enjoy himself, so long as Genos kept up his steady pace. 

Sadly, moments later Genos released his sick with a pop, to say, “Please, let me know how it feels best for you Sensei.”

“Mhmm.”

“I'll try to hone my technique based on your feedback.”

“Sure thing, bud…”

“So if anything is not to your liking, please, don't hesitate to-”

“Genos,” Saitama groaned. “Uh, don't these things usually go better with, um, less talking?”

“...of course Sensei, you can give me your feedback after.”

“Mm…”

Genos had definitely improved over night. Saitama was reduced to a jelly legged mess within minutes, but at least he lasted longer than the night before. He was still reeling from the thought that this was happening, that Genos wanted him, that something could feel so _amazing_. 

He wasn't very noisy but a few moans and gasps escaped him. Genos didn't make any noise at all other than the sound of his vents kicking into gear. He felt the cyborg's hot, metal hands wrap around his thighs and pull him close, taking him in as far as he could fit in Genos's mouth, and then, even further, and Saitama was aware he was feeling Genos’s throat _oh god_. He didn't last much longer after that.

When he was finally spent and lay panting on Genos's bed, a thought occurred to him then. Genos made to fetch a towel like the night before but Saitama reached out and stilled him by grabbing onto the hem of his shirt. 

“Wait,” he began, rolling over and into a sitting position. He was still naked from the waist down. Genos looked at him curiously.

“Um. Isn't there anything... I can do for you?”

“Do for me?”

“Yeah, you know…,” Saitama gave a pointed look at Genos's crotch. He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I mean. Can you even…? Do you have…?”

“Ah. No, I don't,” Genos replied when he caught onto what his Sensei was getting at. Saitama didn't miss the quick glance Genos shot his own now flaccid member. He should probably put some pants on. “It didn't seem necessary when I asked to become a cyborg. You have seen me naked before, Sensei, I'm surprised you had not noticed.”

“Ah, no. I noticed. I guess I just hoped…”

“You hoped?”

“Well, it's not fair if I'm the only one having a good time, right? I'd like to return the favor if I could.”

“I see. Thank you, Sensei, but that won't be necessary,” Genos said, picking up Saitama's discarded pants and handing them to him. “I'm only interested in servicing you, so long as you are satisfied, I assure you I'm having a good time.” 

Part of him was flattered, but as he sat there, half naked and alone while Genos fetched a towel, Saitama felt a cold creep on him that had more to do with Genos's words than Genos's saliva that was still smeared on his crotch. 

Like the night before Genos brought him a towel and helped him clean up. He also offered to let Saitama sleep there, which he accepted. 

But as he lay there, curled up in Genos's sweet smelling, soft blankets, he had to ask, “So… You're alright with this… Being all there is?”

He caught Genos's yellow eyes shift towards him in the dark. “Of course, Sensei. Why wouldn't I be?”

“Doesn't really seem fair to you, ya know.”

He couldn't really see Genos's expression but he felt sure he was being given that perplexed, calculating look before Genos replied, “I am Sensei's disciple above all else. If there is anything I can do for you that you will allow, then I am content to do so. ...in short, I'm happy if I can make you happy, Sensei.”

After that they were quiet and Saitama was sure Genos drifted off to sleep at some point. But Saitama lay there a while, awake, mulling over what Genos had said. He knew Genos meant well but for all Saitama could tell, Genos was basically just doing what he thought he should as a disciple. It wasn't that he _wanted_ Saitama,... so much as he wanted to _please_ him, as his student.

In the end, he figured, it don't really make that much of a difference _why_ they were fooling around so long as they _were_ fooling around. In the end, he was still falling asleep in someone else's bed instead of his own. But as he finally drifted off to sleep himself, Saitama couldn't help but notice that there was considerable distance between himself and Genos, an empty space between them as they slept. And that's _all_ there was. An empty space.


	4. Long Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap is short :U gomen

“How long do we have to stand here?”

Saitama tried to keep the whine out of his voice. He had managed to be a good sport and remain patient most of the day but his patience was wearing thin.

He and King stood in the middle of a long line, both wearing civilian clothes, both with their hoods up. King even had a cap on under his hood. 

King was laden with all sorts of anime swag, and Saitama had a bag with a few purchases of his own, a tshirt of a show he liked and a couple volumes of cheesy harem manga.

“Shouldn't be too much longer, Saitama. This one's worth it, I swear, we can leave after this.”

King gave Saitama a small, reassuring smile and Saitama slumped a little In place, thinking _that's what you said the last time_ , but he held his tongue. King was nervous, as usual, but Saitama could see the excitement rolling off of him and didn't have the heart to tear the otaku away. Saitama had grown bored hours ago but he had promised he would be here, and he was a man of his word if nothing else, and so he rummaged through his bag and dug out the manga he had bought earlier and read that while they waited.

“Thanks for coming with me today,” King said after a while, bouncing on the balls of his feet, eyes shifting around nervously. Every now and then a passerby would catch his eye and he would quickly look away, tugging his cap down lower over his eyes. “You really didn’t have to.”

“Eh, a bet's a bet,” Saitama muttered, turning a page in his book. “Besides, it’s been pretty fun.”

“Really?” King asked, smile tugging at his lips. “I’m glad. I really hate coming to these things by myself…”

Saitama was almost finished with his manga by the time they reached the front of the line. The vendor was selling some over the top merchandise for what Saitama could only describe as an ero-dating game. King seemed so unassuming and bashful and yet nonchalantly spent half his paycheck on borderline pornographic video games and manga. Oh well, what King did with his money was his own business. Saitama was glad to be out of the house anyway. Genos had been summoned by the HA so Saitama would have been bored and alone all day.

Saitama ruffled through some of the merchandise but nothing really struck his fancy, while King seemed determined to buy one of everything. His eyes drifted to the left and he saw some girls clustered together, muttering to themselves. When his eye met theirs they jolted and broke apart, dashing away and giggling. He cocked his head in confusion. It wasn't the first time he had had caught someone acting kind of shady that day. 

King had caught it as well, it seemed, and frowned, pulling his cap lower over his eyes. 

“You think they'd leave us alone even at a place like this,” King muttered, uncharacteristically bitter.

“What…? Who?”

“The fans, the hero stalkers. Tiring, isn't it?”

“Oh, umm…”

“You'd think they'd get bored with following us, right?” King tugged his hood about him closer. “That's why I gotta wear this and hope they don't recognize me or else I'd be bombarded with photographs and autographs, ya know?”

No, Saitama didn't know, but he was suddenly feeling very foolish and removed his hood in a tiny huff.

“Hey, don't do that,” King half whispered. “Someone will see you.”

“Yeah, doubt that will be a problem.”

“I dunno, your head’s pretty recognizable dude.”

The sun glare shining off Saitama’s head managed to cover up the little vein that popped up.

Saitama stood in a somewhat broody silence after that, eyes glazed over as he waited for King to finish his purchases. He missed the few worried side eyed glances King shot him.

“You okay man?” King asked softly after a while.

“Hm?” Saitama replied, breaking from his reverie. “Oh, yeah.”

“Sure? You've seemed kinda… Not really yourself, lately.”

“I'm fine,” Saitama said, frowning. That was like what Genos had told him. He was fine. Right?

“Hey,” King exclaimed as if the thought just struck him. “Pick something!”

“What?”

“Yeah, let me get you something, for coming with me.”

“You don't need to do that,” Saitama said flatly. King insisted it was the least he could do and Saitama was sure King didn't understand how losing bets worked.

“Okay, okay,” he finally relented. “How ‘bout this?” He held up a tiny pin with a goofy anime character on it.

King visibly withered. “Really? That's it?”

King seemed to think Saitama was picking the smallest thing out of politeness. Which was partially true. But also he just liked the button.

“C’mon, you can pick something else, really, it doesn't have to be just a pin.”

“Hmmm, I dunno, I don't really like when people buy me things,” Saitama mumbled while scratching the back of his scalp. “I don't even like when _Genos_ buys me things.”

He said the last line off handedly, laughing slightly and yet there was some significance to his words he couldn't quite place yet could definitely hear. King must have picked up on it as well. 

“Haha, yeah? He, um, he w-won't mind if I get you something, w-will he?”

“What?” Saitama snapped, suddenly defensive. “No, why would he? Here,” he quickly picked up another manga from the table without even looking at it. “How about this?”

King's eyebrows shot up and were almost hidden by his hat. “Uh, oh, alright. That's really what you want?”

“Sure,” Saitama said with a shrug, wanting to just leave as soon as possible.

After King paid they began making their way out, wading through the crowd of people.

“So you wanna come over and play some video games?”

“Can't, I owe Mumen dinner,” he answered with a sigh, thinking maybe he shouldn't have bought anything today. Having disposable income was hard to get used to.

“Ah, okay… Maybe next time then.”

“Sure. See ya later.”

After they had parted ways, Saitama headed home to drop off his purchases and was surprised to see Genos was home.

“Hey, you're back already,” he said with a small smile.

“Welcome home, Sensei,” Genos said, glancing up from the pile of laundry he was folding. “Yes, the meeting was cut short due to a rampaging monster that burst into the building.”

Saitama laughed in disbelief. “Woah, really? And they just let you leave after that?”

“No, but none of the S Class heroes felt like sticking around and no one returned to the meeting.”

Genos rose and headed to the kitchen. "Shall we start preparation for dinner?”

“Nah, sorry, you're on your own tonight. I owe Mumen dinner, remember? I'm just dropping this off,” Saitama said, plopping his bag onto the table. 

“What all did you purchase,” Genos called from the kitchen. 

“Just some stuff from the convention King dragged me to. Feel free to go through it, it's mostly cheesy anime stuff so you probably won't like it.”

Saitama ducked into his room to grab his favorite hoodie. He heard Genos exit the kitchen and rummage through the bag. 

“I didn't realize you were interested in this sort of… Reading material, Sensei,” he heard Genos call to him as he pulled his hoodie over his head. “Do you mind if I read this?”

“Uh, sure, help yourself,” Saitama answered when he exited his room. Genos was flipping through a light pink manga that matched the light pink apron tied about his waist. He was struck by how cute the cyborg looked and couldn't fight back a smile.

“Hey, why don't you join us,” he suggested, sauntering up to Genos, playfully tugging on one of the apron strings. “Take this off and go to dinner with me.”

“Was the stakes of your wager not supposed to be just between you and Mumen Rider?” Genos asked with a knit brow.

“Well yeah, but he won't mind.”

“Thanks for the invitation Sensei, but I do not think it would be fair based on the terms of your bet, so I will stay here,” Genos replied seriously but in all honesty he seemed distracted by the pastel manga. Was Genos into cheesy harem manga?

“Well, alright. Maybe next time,” Saitama answered slightly crestfallen.

He left after that, but once he had closed the door behind him he leaned against it for a moment and sighed, hands jammed in his hoodie pocket. He thought of how he had plucked at Genos’s apron string, inviting him to dinner and realized he had been flirting. And that Genos had rejected him stung a bit. 

...What the heck was he doing? 

He finally straightened up and shrugged it off, letting tomorrow's Saitama deal with tomorrow's troubles. Mumen was waiting on him and he should try not to be too late; Mumen was always fun to hang out with and had a way of making him feel more relaxed. Surely dinner would be key to making him feel better.

He would soon discover, he was very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what could possibly happen at dinner, tune in next time to see

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel me. plz, be generous.


End file.
